Fraternite2020
Fraternité2020 ist eine Europäische Bürgerinitiative gegründet vom Europäischen Bürgernetzwerk im Jahr 2010. Sie hat zum Ziel Austauschprogramme innerhalb der Europäischen Union zu forcieren und Programme wie den Europäischen Freiwilligendienst (EFD) oder das Erasmus-Programm populärer zu machen, unter anderem indem mehr Mittel im EU-Haushalt für diese und ähnliche Programme veranschlagt werden sollen. Das Ziel ist, dass im Jahr 2020 mindestens 20% aller Europäer zumindest 20 Wochen freiwillig in einem anderen europäischen Land verbracht haben. Hintergrund Die geographische Mobilität in der EU kann als eher gering angesehen werdenBonin, H., W. Eichhorst, C. Florman, M. O. Hansen, L. Skiöld, J. Stuhler, K. Tatsiramos, H. Thomasen, und K. F. Zimmermann. “Geographic mobility in the European Union: Optimising its economic and social benefits.” IZA Research Reports (2008). Abrufbar unter: http://www.iza.org/en/webcontent/publications/reports/report_pdfs/iza_report_19.pdf. Der Erfolg von Austauschprogrammen wie Erasmus ist begrenzt. Im Jahr 2006 haben weniger als ein Prozent aller Studierenden in der EU an dem Erasmus-Programm teilgenommenStatistical Office of the European Communities. The Bologna Process in Higher Education in Europe: Key Indicators on the Social Dimension and Mobility. Luxembourg: Office for Official Publications of the European Communities, 2009. Abrufbar unter: http://epp.eurostat.ec.europa.eu/cache/ITY_OFFPUB/KS-78-09-653/EN/KS-78-09-653-EN.PDF. Ein Faktor, warum das Austauschprogramm von StudentInnen in Europa nicht besser angenommen wird, wird unter anderem in der inadäquaten finanziellen Unterstützung gesehenWest, A., und E. Barham. “Student mobility, qualifications and academic recognition in the EU.” Assessment in Education: Principles, Policy & Practice 16, no. 1 (2009): 25-37.. Eine weitere statistische Kennzahl, die die geringe geographische Mobilität in der EU illustriert, ist der Anteil an EU Bürgern, die in einem anderen als ihrem eigenen EU-Heimatland leben. Im Durchschnitt lebten in der EU27 im Jahr 2008 nur 2,3% der Gesamtbevölkerung in einem anderen MitgliedslandVasileva, Katya. “Citizens of European countries account for the majority of the foreign population in EU-27 in 2008.” Eurostat Statistic in Focus, no. 94 (2009). Abrufbar unter: http://epp.eurostat.ec.europa.eu/cache/ITY_OFFPUB/KS-SF-09-094/EN/KS-SF-09-094-EN.PDF. Ziel der Initiative Die Bürgerinitiative Fraternité2020 hat drei Ziele: *Jedes Jahr sollen im EU Budget 20 Milliarden Euro für Programme wie den EFD oder Erasmus vorgesehen werden, sodass mehr Menschen zu attraktiveren Bedingungen an diesen Programmen teilnehmen können. * Die Altersobergrenze des EFD (derzeit 30 Jahre) soll gestrichen werden, um allen Menschen, unabhängig von ihrem Alter, die Möglichkeit zu geben daran teilzunehmen. *Alle anderen notwendigen Vorkehrungen sollen getroffen werden, um zu garantieren, dass im Jahr 2020 mindestens 20% aller Europäer zumindest 20 Wochen freiwillig in einem europäischen Land (mit anderer Muttersprache) verbracht haben. Kritik Die Bandbreite der Initiative wurde als zu breit für eine Europäische Bürgerinitiative nach Artikel 11 des Lissaboner Vertrages kritisiert, da mit diesem Instrument lediglich die Europäische Kommission zum Handeln aufgefordert werden kann. Besonders das dritte Ziel wurde als zu weit und hauptsächlich an die Mitgliedsstaaten gerichtete Forderung interpretiert. Dies wird von den Initiatoren dadurch genährt, indem durch die Initiative unter anderem der Fremdsprachenunterricht in öffentlichen Schulen gestärkt werden soll. Die Bildungspolitik ist aber ganz klar keine EU Kompetenz. Die Organisatoren haben die Vorwürfe dadurch zu entkräften versucht, dass sie ihre Initiative auch an den Europäischen Rat und das Europäische Parlament richten, die in jedem Fall der Änderung des EU Budgets, wie im ersten Ziel vorgesehen, nach einem Vorschlag der Kommission zustimmen müssen. Unterstützung der Zivilgesellschaft Die Initiative richtet sich vor allem auch an Intelektuelle, Kosmopoliten und Künstler um aktive Unterstützung. Letztere werden dabei dazu ermutigt Vorschläge für eine gemeinsame europäische Flagge oder Hymne zu machen. Literatur Weblinks Offizielle Webseite Kategorie:Initiative